


Of Shopping Trips and Love

by GreySunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Home Decorating, M/M, Marauders' Era, Shopping, Sirius your decorating sense sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySunshine/pseuds/GreySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus go out shopping for their new flat. It's pretty simple, and there is fluff. and humor too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shopping Trips and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time posting on AO3, so I hope I'm doing this right. I have an account on ff.net; username Notsoinnocentfangirl. And of course these boys don't belong to me, but I love them and enjoy messing with them a bit.

 

“Sirius,” Remus said, his voice taking on a warning tone as the dark haired man sent a longing look to the scarlet curtains they  
had just passed by. “I told you. We are not decorating our bedroom in Gryffindor colors.”

“But Moony!” Sirius protested, a pout already present on his face. “What’s happened to your school pride! We’ve only been out of Hogwarts for a month. Have you already forgotten it?”

Remus rolled his eyes as he began rummaging through the tin of pillow cases, trying to find a couple that went together. Who would have ever guessed that shopping at thrift stores would make it so hard to find things that matched? “My school pride hasn’t gone anywhere Padfoot. It does not mean I want to decorate our home in Gryffindor colors though. I’ve had enough scarlet and gold to last me a lifetime, thanks.”

Sirius’ eyes softened almost instantly, a ridiculous smile spreading across his handsome face as he came to stand behind his boyfriend. 

“What,” Remus asked, suddenly suspicious as he looked over his shoulder at the dark haired boy. 

“You said our home,” Sirius responded, his smile turning into a full-blown grin as he reached down to tug the fairer haired boy up, wrapping him in his arms instantly. 

Remus’ eyebrows wrinkled in confusion before he gasped, barely audible, as he understood. “Ooohhhh,” he murmured, brown eyes going just as soft as his boyfriend’s grey ones as he wrapped his own arms around the slender youth. “You silly mutt. Of course this is our home. Our first home. So we need to make it look nice, alright?”

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly, as if exasperated, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “Honestly Moony, stop speaking to me like I’m a child. I know, alright? Just…. No green, yeah?”

“Finnneeee,” Remus replied, long-sufferingly and fond. “Now come on. Lets see if they have any decent beds in this place.

“Oh,” Sirius said, suddenly eager, a devilish gleam entering his eyes as he tugged the werewolf closer. “Can we try them out?”

Remus blushed slightly as he pushed his boyfriend away. “Not here. I don’t want to get arrested, for Merlin’s sake.”

Sirius pouted slightly but didn’t protest as Remus dragged him along. “Fine. But you owe me when we get back to the flat.”

Remus shot him a soft grin. “I always owe you Pads. For so much more than you think.”

The pout slid off of Sirius’ face, his expression going almost slack with love as he slid his hand into Remus, shivering slightly as their palms slid together and their fingers entwined. “Alright,” he finally responded, at a loss for what else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know, it was short, but fluffy. I hope you liked it.


End file.
